David Otunga
David Otunga ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'The A-Lister' David Otunga unterbrach in der ersten RAW-Ausgabe ebenso wie Tyson Kidd, Zack Ryder, der gerade das Konzept des Hardcore Titels vorstellte. Nach einigem hin und her wurde ein Triple Threat Match der drei um den Hardcore Titel für die kommende Woche angesetzt! Dieses Match gewann allerdings Kidd, woraufhin Otunga für längere Zeit von der Bildfläche verschwand. Bei der siebten Ausgabe von RAW kehrte er in einem Backstage Segment als Mitglied von Redemption zurück und drohte dem britischen Händler Wade Barrett als Anwalt damit, seinen Laden dichtzumachen. Daraus entwickelte sich langsam eine Dreier-Fehde mit Wade Barrett und Yoshi Tatsu, welche allerdings erst nach Wrestlemania richtig Fahrt aufnahm. Zuvor, in der RAW-Ausgabe vor Wrestlemania, konnte sich Otunga allerdings gegen Chavo Guerrero durchsetzen. Bei Backlash kam es dann zum großen Finale der Dreier-Fehde, Yoshi Tatsu setzte sich in einem spannenden Triple Threat Match durch. David Otunga, inzwischen Assistent und Rechtsberater von Eric Bischoff, setzte sich danach aber andere Ziele: Er nahm am King of the Ring Turnier teil. Dort verlor er aber in der Vorrunde gegen R-Truth. Ebenso verlor Otunga ein Qualifikations-Match zum 4 Corners of Fate Match gegen Christian. Bei Reckoning 2012 musste Otunga dann von Kevin Nash abgefertigt in eine Zwangspause geschickt werden. Sein Comeback machte er bei der ersten Monday Night RAW nachdem Nitro abgeschafft wurde. Hier bestritt er ein Match gegen Dolph Ziggler, welches er verlor. Anschließend war David Otunga Mitglied der Sting Inc. und Stings persönlicher Assistent. Dabei war er bemüht Wrestler für die Sting Inc. zu rekrutieren um ein neues schlagkräftiges Stable aufzubauen. Dies misslang jedoch wodurch auch er sich von Sting trennte. Beim Royal Rumble 2013 wollte Otunga dann großes vollbringen, wurde aber schnell von Damien Sandow elliminiert. Zwei Wochen darauf verlor Otunga das Qualifikationsmatch für den Cyber Sunday Eliminiation Chamber gegen jenen Damien Sandow. 'Mr. Money in the Bank' Bei Wrestlemania 29 konnte David Otunga den wohl bisher größten Triumph in seiner Karriere einfahren. Er setzte sich im Money in the Bank Match, gegen Dolph Ziggler, Mankind und Antonio Cesaro durch und konnte sich somit den begehrten Koffer sichern. In den Wochen darauf kam es zu einer Fehde zwischen Dolph Ziggler und dem MitB Gewinner. Ziggler attackierte Otunga während eines Interviews bei RAW und nahm den MitB Koffer von Otunga mit. Bei Backlash 2013 trafen die beiden dann erneut aufeinander. In diesem Singles Match konnte sich Otunga durchsetzen und auch seinen MitB-Koffer wieder an sich reißen. Außerdem war Otunga immer mal wieder Teil der Fehde zwischen Randy Orton und Brock Lesnar. Bei Backlash 2013 wollte David Otunga beispielsweise seinen Cash-In durchführen wurde dann aber von Brock Lesnar per F-5 daran gehindert. In den Wochen darauf verletzte sich Randy Orton, in einem Match gegen Dolph Ziggler erneut am Knie, weshalb der World Heavyweight Title für vakant erklärt werden musste. Somit fehlte für Lesnar auch ein Gegner für den PPV No Return. In Raw kam es zu einer Battle Royal um den No. 1 Contendter Sport bei No Return. In dieser Battle Royal konnte sich Dolph Ziggler durchsetzen, wodurch er im Main Event von No Return stand. David Otunga wiederrum forderte seine Chance auf den Titel ein, da er zuletzt Ziggler schlagen konnte. Michael Cole legte daraufhin fest, dass das Match bei No Return ein Special Guest Referee Match wird, mit Otunga als Guest Referee. Otunga durfte aber während des Matches nicht eingreifen und musste dieses fair leiten, ansonsten würde er seinen MitB-Koffer verlieren. Als Einsatz von Brock Lesnar wurde die Trennung von Paul Heyman bekannt gegeben, sollte er verlieren. Für Dolph Ziggler stand sein Vertrag auf dem Spiel. Otunga leitete das Match fair, bei dem sich Brock Lesnar gegen einen zuvor von Otunga im Backstage Bereich verletzten Dolph Ziggler durchsetzen konnte. Lange konnte the WarMachine den Titelgewinn jedoch nicht feiern, denn direkt nach dem Match löste David Otunga seinen MitB-Koffer ein und wurde World Heavyweight Champion. Stat-Updates + Finisher David Otunga nutzt seine voreingestellten Signatures und Finisher – den Belly to Belly 3 als Signature, die Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar und den Verdict als Finisher. Otunga hat vier Status Updates gekauft. Sein Overall beträgt damit 92. Privatleben David Otunga heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen David Daniel Otunga, Sr. und ist in Elgin, Illinois am 07.04.1980 geboren. Er hat mit der Sängerin & Schauspielerin Jennifer Hudson einen gemeinsamen Sohn, David Daniel jr., ist aber von ihr geschieden. Gossip *Backstage Fallout Episode #8 *Offizielles No Return Poster! Errungene Erfolge *1x Mr. Money in the Bank (2013) *1x Hardcore Title *1x World Heavyweight Title Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars